The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana known by the varietal name ‘Forever Midi Coral’. The new variety was discovered in Ashtabula, Ohio. The new variety is a result of cross breeding Seedling #95-362-10 (female parent) (unpatented) and Seedling #94-225-5 (male parent) (unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a highly self-branching cultivar with a full, mounded flower cluster that was coral in color and had small leaves. Comparisons between the new variety and its parents cannot be made, as the parental varieties no longer exist. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by tip cuttings in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. Characteristics that distinguish the new variety from others known to the breeder include:                • Mounded and compact growing habit;        • Coral flower color with a small white eye in the center;        • Early to flower, 9 to 9½ weeks from the start under short days;        • Able to be finished in 10 cm pots without growth regulators;        • Small leaf size;        • Does not heat delay in night temperatures above 22° C.;        • Long keeping quality with indeterminant growth habit; and        • Highly self-branched without pinching.        
The new variety was grown in a 10 cm container in Lompoc, Calif. in a greenhouse under Dynaglass with 30% shade and 3500 to 4000 foot candles and 150 PPM nitrogen. The new variety was grown under natural, short days having temperatures of 20-22° C. and night temperatures of 16-18° C. The new variety initiates roots in 10 days at 21° C. The time to produce a rooted plant is 21 days at 21° C. Its rooting habit is dense and freely branching with fine and fibrous grey-white roots.